Dreams
by Molly kirkland
Summary: norice in ater chaters but for now justwonderful fluffy brotherly love...untill chapter 2 of course:D so read and review Iceland will be happy Iceland has a bad dream and Norge has to comfort him...as i said will changecompletly in later chapters if dont own hetalia or strange things did happen here suzzane collins owns that :D and theres my disclaimer


**Alright I should definitely not be doing this seeing as though I have two other unfinished fanfics also norice that I'm working on… I'm procrastinating ha-ha did anyone see the hetalia extra episode 1 with the Nordics Norway actually says these to Iceland, Stop procrastinating, Now shut up and say my name~ and I just…died okay so onto the fanfic…**

Iceland sat bolt upright in his bed. "Just a dream just a dream just a dream" he chanted quietly to himself, scared. "Norway" he whispered not being able to hold back the tears anymore. He jumped up out of his bed and ran across the hallway tears streaming down his face throwing Norway's door open and waking him in the process. Iceland's choked sobs brought the half asleep Nordic to full attention.

"What's wrong lillebror?" he asked lunging out of his bed and hugging Iceland hard.

"I had a nightmare" The silverette whispered.

"What was it about" the older of the two asked looking into the others distressed face. The tears dripped down to his chin where they met up with others and fell down to land near Iceland's feet. Norway put his hand on Iceland's chin tilting his head up so that he was looking into Norway's clear lapis lazuli eyes. Not blue but not purple either, a mix of the two. The gold specks only accented his concerned features. Iceland found himself blushing as he looked into those eyes, a light pinkish red tinge on his already unusually pale face.

"Y-you d-died in it." He replied whimpering slightly.

"That's what you're crying about?" He whispered gently to the other, a soft smile playing out on his lips contrary to his usual mask. Iceland was a different story, he was the exception.

"Y-yes…." He drew in a deep shuddering breath trying to compose himself but he ended up just falling back into Norway's chest sobbing.

"But Iceland, I'm not really dead so don't cry…"Iceland let out a sniffle before nodding. "I k-know but I'm sc-scared" he started before bursting into another fit of crying.

Norway let Iceland bury his head back into the folds of his shirt somehow finding solace in his scent. Iceland breathed him in, a mixture of the woods and incense from one of his summoning spells.

"I don't e-ever want you t-t-to die!" He finished a choked sob escaping from his lips.

Norway brushed his silver hair out of his eyes and bent down to his younger brother's height and looked into his purple eyes.

"It'll be alright…"He smiled softly. "I won't die today"

"a-and you won't never leave me r-right?" Iceland asked sniffling a last time and looking up into Norway's face, blue orbs meeting purple orbs and a connection was made.

The older of the two smiled softly before patting his back and whispering, a slight lilt in his voice "Of course, I'll be with you forever"

"P-pinky promise storebror" Iceland asked quietly giving Norge the most adorable look.

"Pinky løftet lillebror" he replied holding out his pinky finger. Iceland smiled brightly all his teeth showing in a wide grin as he intertwined his finger with his brothers.

Norway let go of his brother and Iceland shivered from the missing warmth. Ice looked toward Norway nervously looking at his feet, "Can I s-sleep with you tonight~" The Norwegian answered with a curt nod as he climbed into his bed motioning for the Icelandic boy to follow. Iceland toddled over the white fabric of his pajamas hanging loosely over his pale and fragile looking skin. He was too skinny for Norway's liking, the 7 year old was the older of the two's baby his baby boy. He loved that kid even though they weren't exactly sure if they were blood-related but even at that time they loved each other.

(A.N: now the songs stuck in my head…FML b-b-b-b-b he's my baby b-b-b-b he's my baby boy~ shit))

Iceland toddled the rest of the way to the bed and clambered onto Norway childishly leaning on him as he crawled over him and into the opposite side of the bed cuddling up to Norge. "Jeg elsker deg storebror" he muttered sleepily under his breath.

Norway breathed in deeply before responding not so enthusiastically "jeg elsker deg….lillebror"

Iceland, not hearing his hesitation to call him brother smiled softly and yawned causing Norway to pull him in tighter and pat his back drawing the blanket up to both of their necks.

Norge began to softly sing a lullaby that he knew from long ago. He hummed it a bit before beginning with the words, sounding mystical with nothing but the moonlight illuminating his sharp and well defined features.

_Are you are you,_

_Coming to the tree _

_Where they strung up a man they say murdered three_

_Strange things did happen here, but stranger would it seem if we met up at midnight in the hanging tree._

_Are you, are you coming to the tree _

_Where the dead man called out for his love to flee_

_Strange things did happen here but stranger would it seem if we met up at midnight in the hanging tree_

_Are you, are you coming to the tree _

_Where I told you to run so we'd both be free _

_Strange things did happen here but stranger would it seem if we met up at midnight in the hanging tree _

_Are you, are you coming to the tree _

_Where a necklace of rope sat by side with me _

_Strange things did happen here but stranger would it seem if we met up at midnight in the hanging tree~ _

Norway finished off with a high note happy to see that the younger of the two had pressed his pale, frail body against his own and fallen asleep. Norge sighed once more before yawning and falling asleep as well, all the while holding protectively onto Iceland's cold arm.

**Well I finished I actually have morbid awful plans for this… this chapter was kind of like a flashback… from Iceland point of view.**

**Well kudos to you if you review~ pweasseee :D**


End file.
